1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-skid control apparatus and more particularly to an anti-skid control apparatus wherein an actuator utilizing a booster pressure applied by a hydraulic brake booster as the power pressure therefor may decrease the pressure applied to the rear wheel brake cylinders.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, a proportioning valve is disposed between the master cylinder and the rear wheel brake cylinders to decrease proportionally the brake pressure.